


Polyamory

by Molee87



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molee87/pseuds/Molee87
Summary: 一句话简介：披着叁+夕阳的皮搞的猫鼠（绒左）+（一点点解忧）





	Polyamory

**Author's Note:**

> 貂第一人称  
*本质是all貂

当在玹提出要以这种方式延续我们的婚姻的时候，我并没有很惊讶。  
“我只是觉得这样我们可以更好地维持我们的关系。哥如果不喜欢的话，就算了。”  
他总是这样看似公正地提起一个不公平的建议，其实明知道我早就无法拒绝他。我问他是不是其实你早就已经出轨了，但他很无奈地直视着我的眼睛说在伴侣没有同意的情况他绝对不会做出这样的事。  
“况且，在大家都同意的情况下，这不叫出轨，这叫开放性关系。”精算师郑在玹精密地给我下定义。

于是我又同意了，像过去的几千次妥协一样，哪怕是这样荒唐的建议。我是个看起来很有原则的人，可恰恰相反，我最大的原则就是不计原则地以最便捷的方式达到目的。七年之痒平等地存在于每一对情侣之中，我承认我也产生了疲倦感。如果在玹说这样真的可以让我们唤回激情，那我也不会抗拒尝试。  
真正令我惊讶的是李泰容，我初中以来的宿敌，中本悠太的配偶，同意了这个游戏。  
他按开门铃的时候我站在玄关认真地打量了他十分钟，仿佛第一次认识这个人，可其实我们俩已经整整吵了十多年。  
“泰容哥真的知道自己来这里做什么吗？”  
他被我的话逗笑了，扯起嘴角笑了一下，眼角的浅得快认不出却又永远消不掉的伤疤扎进我的眼里。  
“我也想来看看你知不知道自己在做什么。”

我后退一步请他进来，下一秒他已经把门带上把我压在门背后接吻。  
我吓了一跳，用力地逃出这个吻，像盯着一颗快要爆炸的氢气球一样看着他：  
“哥你真的要这么快吗，现在才晚上八点。”  
他眼神迷茫了一下：  
“所以我们应该先出去约个会再开始吗？”  
我耸了耸肩，我也不知道，我也是第一次尝试开放性关系。

没有得到答案的李泰容又吻上来，我在心里给我和李泰容都打上了被抛弃的可怜人的标签，只是为了完成任务来进行一次性试验。我忍不住去想象在玹和悠太哥那边的场景，可是李泰容把舌头伸了进来打断了我。  
以前我们见面第一句话就是吵架，我不知道原来李泰容的舌头在接吻的时候也是这么灵活。他太爱吃甜品了，我和他接吻的时候都能闻到糖精的味道，估计是吃了什么舒芙蕾才上来的。可是很舒服，泰容哥接吻的时候跟平时吃小蛋糕一样，是很精致的吻法，口腔里每一个细节都被照顾到，我难得地将舌头也送出来一起纠缠。  
我们吻了挺久，大约有一分多钟，我们两个都是不怎么锻炼的人，像一对世俗情侣一样同时吻累了，互相趴在对方的肩窝上喘气。用接吻替代吵架的打招呼方式还是挺好的，起码减少了二氧化碳的排放。这一分多钟刷新了我对李泰容嘴巴的印象，如果高中认识他的时候就用这个方式打招呼可能后来一切都会不同。  
但也不一定，你看在吵架十多年之后我们居然还是有机会用嘴巴接吻，我应该感谢我的丈夫郑在玹给我这个机会重新认识我的竹马李泰容吗？  
我从认识第一天就知道李泰容很好看，所以他的脸凑得那么近的时候我有点晕，也有可能是接吻接到缺氧了，但是以前和在玹一起的时候没有晕的那么厉害。  
李泰容扯了扯我的脸皮：“原来你不止吵架的时候会脸红啊。”像是发现了什么新奇事儿。  
下巴抵在他肩膀上我就近咬了一口他的耳垂，反击他已经成为了我的条件反射：“你也红了你自己看不见。”结果牙齿哐啷磕在他金属耳钉上。  
他戴了很多耳钉，我记得他和悠太哥大学时出去约会最喜欢就是去打耳洞，据说耳洞都是一双双打的，所以他们俩每次一人打一边，就这样陆陆续续打了九双耳洞。  
我咬得不重，只是顺带用舌尖舔了一下两只耳钉中间留着的皮肤，泰容哥激灵了一下后我明显就能感受到下面的变化。  
这就有意思了。因为平时和在玹做的时候他都已经是完全硬了的状态就把我带倒床上，观察李泰容从无到有的性欲让我也不自觉兴奋起来。  
我舔了一下。又一下。最后干脆用舌头来回描绘整个缀满耳钉的轮廓，另一只手就模仿着舌尖的动作用指尖去触碰，然后感受到硌着我的大腿的东西越来越硬。  
李泰容开始脱衣服，脱到一半的时候突然想起他那碍事的洁癖，拉着我进浴室。  
其实我一般上床前也会洗澡沐浴，但是李泰容拉着我洗的也太仔细了。  
“你呀，中学开始就洗澡特别快，我每次都怀疑你有没有洗干净。”  
什么啊，洗澡效率高速度快不代表洗不干净好吗？我上上下下又被李泰容摸了一遍，好久才反应过来：“你从中学就偷窥我洗澡？”  
很快我就知道他为什么要把我洗得那么干净了。  
“等、等一下，泰容哥......别，别舔。”我只能听到自己的嘴巴在羞耻地发出声音。说实话我和郑在玹在一起那么久，从来没有互相用过嘴解决。我是太懒，郑在玹是自尊心太强，但我没想到李泰容这种人也会愿意跪下来这样对待别人。我突然有点羡慕悠太哥，虽然现在享受这个服务的是我本人。  
泰容哥的口腔......太舒服了，拒绝是做不到的。它好像找到了天生就该待着的地方。后来我已经不受控制地轻轻用手将泰容哥的头按向自己，虽然不想承认。  
毫不意外地，我射了他一脸。  
作为一个男生来说，泰容哥的脸过分艳丽了。此刻沾上白浊的样子，像是神雕刻出来的玩具被我亲手沾污了一样。

趁我还失神的时间，他一寸寸找我身上的敏感处，身体还是那副身体，但是手不再是熟悉的那双手，一切都不一样了。我的呼吸不受控制地越来越重，下面再一次不争气地抬起头，连泰容哥手指开始开拓后方都没有松懈下来。  
在我渐入佳境的时候泰容哥却故意退了出来转身去撕开套子，我明显感受到抓不住什么东西的空虚。  
这个男人果然还是一如既往地热爱破坏我的好事。  
刚刚他在我吻他耳垂的时候就勃起了，现在大概忍得很厉害.......他戴个套子怎么那么久？我等得急了，伸脚勾了勾背对着我的人。

李泰容转过来，用微微发红的双眼带着深不见底的欲望看着我，这个眼神似乎并不陌生。  
我有些怕了。这个人到底是神祇还是魔鬼，我一向分不清。现在的场景更加使我情迷意乱。  
本来以为他会放过我用后入式，没想到他直接将我推在床上抓住我的脚踝分开。我们看着对方的脸，再一次确认现在对面的人并不是一向熟悉的伴侣，而是一直以来针锋相对的仇家。  
进入前他还是留给我一句话：  
“金道英，你总是让我失控。”

我的身体本能用手推开他正扶着下身的手，却被他用更大力的手劲带到我们交合的地方。  
“看到了吗？我可是看得一清二楚呢......道英啊，看不到你可以摸摸看，现在是谁在你的里面？”李泰容开始语无伦次地说话，他真的话多，一紧张更甚。  
这么多年，他终于找到了羞辱我的最佳方法。

他一次又一次进入，用着过分深情的眼神注视着我，以至于我怀疑那么久以来的敌对关系是我对他单方面的误读。  
我失声喊道：“嗯…哼…，泰，泰容哥，你慢点......”  
“果然。”李泰容低低地说了一声，然后把我的嘴巴堵住了。   
我皱眉，在吻的间隙中问了一句：什么？  
李泰容继续扣着我的腰一往无前地深入，然后慢慢地给了解释：“初中的时候我就在想，现在就是这样的声音，长大以后怎么办。”  
我被他一句话扔进了回忆的漩涡，初中毕业，一直吵架的我们俩居然被老师凑一起表演节目，每次排练都是一场大动干戈，可最后表演的成果倒还出乎意料地受欢迎。李泰容一度想要去发展职业地下rapper，被我骂了几通留在了学校，终于现在成了个人模人样的实验所所长。不是我邀功，现在他科研成果有一半需要把我的名字冠上。当然，我也承认当时脑子一热，也跑去混摇滚乐团混到了大学毕业，如果不是李泰容的冷水现在大概也不知道跑到哪个音乐节去了。

被突然刮了下鼻子，我的思绪被强制召回。  
“像吵架那样，现在专心一点，只看着我只想着我吧。”  
我撇嘴，我确实是在想着你呀。不过是以前的你。  
不过以前的你，和现在的你.....  
是一样的吗？  
是不一样的吗？  
李泰容又开始新一轮更有力的进攻，我一直咬着的嘴唇快要松动。其实平时在床上我都会一直忍着不会真的叫出来。我知道的，比起情迷意乱的叫床，在玹更喜欢我隐忍的细哼。  
泰容哥明显不是这类选手，他接下来的动作证实了我的猜测。  
他靠近我的耳边，不知道是在哄好我还是威胁我：“叫哥呀，道英。”  
我松开了唇，开始喘息，放任自己的声音溢出，在坦诚的叫声中支离破碎地叫着泰容哥。  
没想到的是，这像一发有力的催情剂，把我们俩都推向了更多的快感。  
屋子里不但飘荡着我羞耻的叫声，也堆积着泰容哥的低喘。能够把他也拖下水，我满意了。他的声音比在玹更高一点。  
后来我伸手紧紧抱住他的颈脖，想要确认这个李泰容是不是被掉包了，不然就是我被掉包了，不然为什么我会那么享受和多年冤家的做爱。

做到不知道第几次的时候，我感受到有陌生的热流冲进后面，我咬牙切齿地抓烂了李泰容的背：“谁允许你不戴套的！！？？”  
李泰容委屈地看着我：“戴，戴了......”顺便退了出来，我低头一看，一片狼藉：“破了。”

周末在玹回来的时候，我们两个都在拥抱中感受到了前所未有的激情。他压着我在饭桌上就开始撕开套子，还不是我一向屯在家的传统款，是纹路繁复又气味撩人的功能款，包装上的牌子我看不清，仿佛刻着“中本悠太”四个字。  
我们两个人四只手一起把套戴上，我心里突然琢磨下次和李泰容做的时候我来给他戴好套应该就不会破了吧。  
“道英哥，怎么了，脸一阵白一阵红的，不舒服吗？”  
“.....不是，你换了款式我还没适应。”

“我和泰容哥比的话，谁的技术更好？”  
我边承受着冲撞边翻了个白眼，这家伙又怎么知道我一定是下面那个，毕竟比起李泰容来说我的体格并不处于劣势。  
“悠太哥可是狠狠地夸了我呢。”  
他居然像个没长大的小孩一样来求我也来夸奖，看来是被中本悠太宠坏了。  
以前面对郑在玹的时候我总是没有脾气，他比我小，爱胡闹又有资本，我总是予取予求。可是跟李泰容相处的几天竟然让我慢慢摆脱了没有灵魂的顺从。  
我难得挺动起腰肢：“你让悠太哥下次跟我来试试再说。”


End file.
